My SongFictions
by ShamenKing
Summary: This is a thing of SongFics title, duh and they will be vrious pairings if I feel like it. If you don't like one of the pairings, you don't have to read it, by gosh. Disclaimer: I do not own INVADER ZIM
1. I'm With You

**I'm with you**

By: ShamenKing

"I'm with you" song belongs to Avril Lavigne and Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen V.

**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
By now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
No sound**_  
_

Dib sighed sadly and looked down at the raging waters below. It was way past midnight now; he thought he could even make out a little bit of sun peeking up on the horizon. Suddenly, he leaned over the wooden railing of the bridge to feel the cold water between his pale fingers, but pulled back. He had thought that Gaz would have come to find him by now, her or at least his father, the (in)famous Professor Membrane. A raindrop hit his nose and he looked up from the river to look at the graying and overcast skies. After a few, it started to pour, but Dib just sniffled and rubbed his tired honey-glazed eyes from behind the thick lenses. For once,…he actually thought that maybe no one cared. _No, _he thought, _no…Gaz cares…right?_ He strained his ears to see if he could hear the familiar _plop! _and _squelsh!_ of Gaz's wet boots. Nevertheless, there was nothing, no sound.

_  
_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**

With a whimper, he snuggled down further into his trench coat. No, he didn't want to face the true blue facts. No one wanted him, the weird crazy kid who believed in aliens and Bigfoot. _Is…is anyone worried at ALL?_ he wondered, not just yet ready to get to his house. After all, he wasn't that far away… _Is anyone going to take me home? Does anyone even CARE? _

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I…**

**I'm with you,  
I'm with you.**_  
_

The boy's small frame shivered, _Damn, it's freezing!_ He let his eyes slide shut and he leaned against the railing more heavily. Now he didn't even know if living was so worth it. No one cared; it just wasn't something Zim taunted him with. It's real. His eyes opened to a slit and he reached down to the white caps, but some one pulled on his hand and the rain seemed to stop pounding him.

_  
_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know**

"You'll catch your death out here, Dib Monkey…," his green lips uttered, the fake eyes staring down at the water in fear. In the alien's gloved hand held the handle of the green umbrella tight.

Dib's eyes widened and he breathed, "Z-Zim…? What th…?"

Zim looked at him; a look of pity was etched on his face, which he struggled to hide. Yet it was hopeless, and he let the human see it.

"I- no way…" the pale boy chuckled half-heartedly, it was ZIM who came to find him. Not his family, but his nemesis. He looked away, a kind of shame played on his face in response to the Irk en's own expression.

_  
_**Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
Alone**_  
_

The two stood there for the longest time. Both thought, _Nothing's going right, everything's such a mess._

"Zim…?" he let his eyes slide back shut and he shook his drooping wet scythe hair.

The alien flinched when he felt the little droplets of water hit his skin, but sighed when he remembered that he had remembered to slather on the paste that day.

"What?" he snapped, but it came out to soft for his liking, so he attached a growl to the end and looked at the human from the corner of his eyes.

"Why'd you, um, join me? Here, I mean. Couldn't you have just kept going?" He let his eyes gaze over at Zim. Zim just glanced down at the frothy white caps of the river, "'Cause no one likes to be alone."

_  
_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**_  
_

Suddenly the boy hiccupped slightly and looked away. When he thought that, the alien couldn't see his face he let, the tears flow freely. They ran all the way down and off his chin, no one had come for him. _No one tried to find me…_ he sobbed; _no one came to take me home._

_  
_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I…  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**_  
_

Two arms wrapped around him awkwardly. Enough so that Dib turned to kind of cry onto Zim's shoulder. The wind picked up and the two bodies shivered at the same time, but they didn't dare to make a move. _Why…why was ZIM the one to come and find me? Why HIM--_ Dib sighed when Zim squeezed the boy's hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Dib sniffled.

"Zim…what's it like to live in space?" Dib asked, his voice muffled by the Irken's uniform, yet still held a ring of curiosity.

He said nothing for a while, just breathed deeply. "Like what you humans' say, 'It's like heaven, but _way_ better'."

"I…want to go there someday. To live, I hate it here. I feel so anchored and constricted, it's a horrible feeling, Alien Scum, it really is…"

"Oh-ho-ho, the whole Irken empire feel this on their shoulders, they just don't know it 'till they're banished. Like me…"

_  
_**Oh…**

**Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

Zim turned away, but didn't weep like a weak HYOOMAN would. No, he just let them prickle at his eyes, and pool in the corners, but never let them any further then they were welcome. Dib let the corners of his mouth curl up slightly, so Zim had been banished. It was kind of like the way Dib had been banished. It's just that no one had the courtesy to tell him straight off.

The teenager turned his head away as well, "Alien, everything is just so confusing…maybe I AM out of my mind…"

"Then so am I…" Dib glanced back and caught a glimpse of Zim's wry smirk.

_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah... **

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I…  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

"So, gonna take me home?" Dib sighed.

Zim snuck out his serpentine like tongue, "And why would I, ZIM!, do that for a lowly, disgusting, filthy, HYOOMAN?"

"Because…nobody wants to be alone." he retorted, sticking out his own tongue.

"Fine."

_  
_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I…  
I'm with you  
I'm with you **

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I…  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…

Zim snatched up Dib's hand and threw him on his back.

"Do not touch the PAK or I'll kill you personally." Zim grunted.

"Uh, right…" the boy smiled slightly. _At least SOMEone came for me, even if it was Zim… _The boy was hit with a wave of nausea. He hadn't slept in a wink the whole day, so he dozed off with a smile etched in his face.

Soon after, Zim unsheathed his spider legs and jumped from tree to tree. He didn't want to be caught, mind you. At the doorstep, Zim sat Dib on the 'welcome' mat so that the boy was sitting up, facing the street. Before heading off Zim whispered one thing.

"Maybe no one else is but…_I'm_ with you…"

And tore off down the street, he'd left his precious umbrella back at that stupid run down bridge.

* * *

Please, no flaming (to sensitive for flames…). Just a _little_ criticism will go a long way! Oh, if you enjoyed it…praise is always welcome! 

PRAISE ME! Ahem…please? Oh, you may want to listen to the song while reading it, I mean, if you want to…that is.

Welp, that was my first song fic. Plus, it was on my computer for a long time. So, I thought…**Why the hell not?**

So, here it was, or is. Whatever, I'm leaving…


	2. Hanging By a Moment

**Hanging By a Moment**

By: ShamenKing

"Hanging By a Moment" song belongs to Lifehouse and Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen V.

**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
**

"I love you…"

Those few words stopped Zim in his tracks. I let my legs buckle out beneath me, and landed on my knees. I looked back up at him with half-lidded eyes, not really believing that I had just confessed to him in the heat of battle. He seemed as if he didn't believe it either. But now that I've said it, I feel ten times better then I've had in a long time. My mind's a blank. Nothing is altering my decision now. Not my logic either, I'll just use my heart thank you.

"What…?" Zim whispered. I braced for a hit, something, anything. Nothing of the sort came. He stared at me, I stared back. This was better then anything that I've felt before.

**Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now…**

I forgot what I was lacking in the first place. A happy family, maybe a happy childhood, even happy friends. They seemed so bitter now, they leave a disgusting aftertaste as I said them. I felt incomplete without those things, but with Zim, none of those things matter. I feel complete around him. He stretched out his hand. I look at it indifferently, then smiled and took it. He seemed happier to have me in his arms, but it's as if he thinks I'm going to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours, Zim…"

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**

My lips found their way to his neck, and I nuzzled my face there. He shivered and sighed into mine. I grinned. I've never felt so happy to not be chasing after the paranormal in my life. Although, I don't know what I'm getting myself into, it doesn't matter.

**There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else**

Nothing. There's nothing for me to lose, I've already lost it all. There's nothing to find, I've found it all. And there is nothing that can change my mind about the way I feel. Nothing.

**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you…**

"Zim?" I whispered, as if I didn't want to break the spell.

"Mph?" he asked, his tongue lightly touching my skin. I shivered.

"We're closer to where we had started…because I think I've finally caught you." he grinned into my neck.

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**

"I think you have, but I caught you first. I win." I laughed with him.

I know he doesn't know what he's diving into either, I'm sure of it. But I'm also sure he doesn't care. We can only live the way we know, but I'm sure we can learn from each other. I'm standing here, waiting for him to make me move. So is Zim, but I'm not going to, so neither is he. At least until we get tired.

**Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you**


	3. Anything But Ordinary

**Anything But Ordinary**

By: ShamenKing

"Anything But Ordinary" song belongs to Avril Lavigne and Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen V.

**Sometimes I get so weird,  
I even freak myself out.  
I laugh myself to sleep,  
It's my lullaby.  
Sometimes I drive so fast,  
Just to feel the danger.  
I wanna scream,  
It makes me feel alive.**

I talk to myself.

I know, it's weird. It even freaks me out, but I still do it. Everyone around me thinks I'm crazy, and I'm starting to see why. At night, I laugh my self to sleep. I don't know why. Something just cracks, and I start, and once I start I can't stop. It's a maniacal type of laughter that reverberates through my room. I hear it's echoes in my head, that makes me laugh harder until tears are streaming down my face and my cheeks are flushed. Then I fall asleep.

Once I got my license, dad was telling me to be 'safe'. But I decided, why bother? No one cared anyway. The thing was, he was trying to get me to not ruin his image by acting crazier then usual. So, I would go to an abandoned road and speed up really fast. There was no point, I just needed to feel alive. Feel the danger. Most of the time I scream. I scream really loud and, if I'm close enough, a farmer or someone would stop and stare at me. But I don't care, and I scream and scream. Their stares just let me know that I'm still alive…

**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

At some point in my life I had asked many questions. Most of their were about the paranormal, but some were good enough for the (in)famous professor Membrane to answer. But they were all the wrong answers. The answers he gave me made my heart brake. Sometimes I wished that Zim had ripped my heart out and left me to die.

But at least my life was exciting…right?

**To walk within the lines,  
Would make my life so boring.  
I want to know that I,  
Have been to the extreme.  
So knock me off my feet.  
Come on now give it to me,  
Anything to make me feel alive.**

One time I tried out 'real science' and I realized how boring it was. I didn't want to be another Membrane, even if people love him. He's just a jerk. Once I gave up that boring lifestyle, I ran to Zim's house. It was mostly because I wanted to know I've been to the extreme. I challenged him to do what he did best. Knock me off my feet and make me feel alive. I know no one can truthfully say they've seen space…

**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.**

Even though my life is exciting, no one believes me. I always wondered if it was enough to . Whenever Gaz or just anyone made fun of me, I wanted to cut. But I didn't, I just can't. I'm weak, but I wanted to bleed and bleed until I was pale from lack of blood.

But I wasn't ordinary.

**Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see,  
that this world is this beautiful.  
accident turbulent succulent,  
I'm feeling permanent.  
No way I won't taste it,  
Don't wanna waste it away.**

Yet, I loved this world as much as I hated it. I hated the big corporate businesses, but the scenery is beautiful. Usually, I just hop into Tak's Voot and headed down to the mountains for hours. The scenery there is of purple mountains, maroon sunsets and forest greens. Wild animals of all kinds, hawks, bears, you name it, I've seen it. I usually hate the feeling that I'm permanent here, but there it's a great feeling.

**Sometimes I get so weird,  
I even freak myself out.  
I laugh my self to sleep,  
It's my lullaby.**

I tried to quit talking to myself, but I was so used to Gaz just standing there, that I still do it. At one point, I started talking to myself about how I was going to get Zim and cut him open. My dad walked in on it, and he thought Zim was a 'normal green human child'…idiot. The talking to myself didn't help either. He took me to a different institution then the usual. It was for the Criminally Insane.

On the padded floors of the room, I laugh and cry myself to sleep. I'm sure Zim enjoys seeing me in such a place, but when he stops by…he doesn't look so good, he usually looks sick and pale. After he leaves it's usually lights out, and I laugh myself to sleep. The tears streaming down my face and my cheeks flushed.

I wish somebody would just shoot me already.

**Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. **

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please,  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.


	4. Night Drive

**Night Drive**

By: ShamenKing

"Night Drive" song belongs to The All-American Rejects and I've already mentioned I don't own IZ

**I know you  
so better than the city in the rear view  
I drive to  
eliminate the ball that I'm chained to **

Zim sighed and turned around to see GIR busy making Pig biscuits in the tiny microwave oven they stole. He grimaced and turned back to look at the star lit sky in front of him. Smoldering balls of gas, burning until it's their time to become another empty space in the universe. How melodramatic it all is and was. The lights flashed behind him, the lights of the human city he was driving so fast to escape, though, it wasn't just the random humans and the blinking lights that he wanted to escape from.

It was the one he knew best, the one that knew him better then he knew himself.

**Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay **

Every mile he put between himself and the one human that had known he wasn't what he appeared to be all along, he felt like he was missing something. A part of him, a part that wanted to be known for what he was, just slipped out of his grasp. He knew now, if the boy begged for his return, he knew he would never go back. Nothing could make him stay there. Nothing.

**Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night **

At the velocity his voot was moving, the human would never be able to catch up. Stupid and inferior human vehicles would never be able to get him at this speed and the ship that the human had recently broken wasn't even fixed yet. Pathetic. He shuddered and suppressed anything that wanted him to go back. Never, the human wanted to use him, then give him to the human authorities so they could cut him open and reveal his INTESTINES! Ick. The only way to avoid such a thing, the pain and embarrassment, he had to drive all night.

**Pulse stays strong  
I'm pushing on the pedal 'til I break dawn  
So I'm gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on **

**Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
And if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay  
**

Zim sighed and leaned his head back. Not that he was tired, no, he was just exhausted with the days events. Was it the same thing? He was sure it didn't matter when your on your own.

"Auto-Piolet activate." Zim groaned and pressed the petal all the way down so that was the speed they'd stay.

He pressed a button on the console and his chair rotated. It dipped back so he could see the stars from the window. They twinkled and winked, dancing around the earth at break neck speed, speed so fast that it was unable to be seen from the human eye. But Zim wasn't human. So he saw it all, and he chuckled when one of the stars he was staring at blew up.

**Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night **

**All of the things that you knew that I'd try  
All of the things that I held inside  
All I gotta do is drive **

The alien was pretty sure that the human knew he'd get away some how. This probably wasn't one of them. Zim lazily ran a gloved claws down the glass, the squeaks echoed through out the almost empty ship. GIR stirred and clutched Pig closer. Zim felt a pang of guilt at just running away without a word, even if it was easy to tell by his gestures and expressions that he wasn't happy. He didn't move to turn back to the city, now just a dot on the radar and unable to be seen over the horizon. He flinched when the sun began to peek up from the horizon and he looked over the edge of the window.

He was at the ocean now, miles and miles away from his starting point. Perfect.

**Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night **

* * *

So, this may not be my best, but I love the song so MUCH! Right. Anyways, if you liked it, or have any questions I'd advise you to review and E-Mail me. Have a Fun-riffic day! Yeah! 


	5. I Hate Everything About You

**I Hate Everything About You**

By: ShamenKing

"I hate everything about you" song belongs to Three Days Grace and I've already mentioned I don't own IZ

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet **

Zim and Dib breathed heavily, their bodies spread out across the bed, their long, slender legs tied up in the bed sheets. Dib's body was littered with tiny scratches, his body completely nude, though the sheets covered it up. Beside him Zim swallowed thickly and sighed. They didn't know what to feel for the other. Love? Hate? Passion? Nothing could really express their feelings to each other but one thing. But that was different than many other relationships, and they knew it.

"I hate you, HYOOMAN filth…"

"I hate you back, ALIEN scum…"

They curled up next to each other. What else was there to say? They haven't missed each other yet.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet **

Only when I stop to think about it

On each side of the wall and on the floor and ceiling, brooms and mops hit the wood in unison. All of their roommates that had spread out in the building calling, "Keep it down in there!!" They were at it again. Zim screamed silently in unison with Dib, who was practically crying in pleasure. Zim sighed as Dib pulled out, screaming in pleasure once he was back in. Their feelings and legs entwined, but they still hadn't missed each other yet. They finished and curled against each other.

"I hate you…" Zim sighed, running his tongue down Dib's throat.

"I hate you more…" Dib mumbled, licking at Zim's cheek.

They laid back and just began to think.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you **

Dib sighed as realization hit him. He hated Zim. Everything about that alien, he hated it all so much. His green skin, red pupil less eyes. Long slender body, hairless in all its splendor. Dib cuddled up closer to Zim anyway. He hated Zim so much, so why did he love him so much?

Zim grumbled to himself, he hated that Dib so much. Everything about that human, oh, he hated him with such a PASSION! Light skin, honey eyes. Long and slender body. It was as much to make anyone drool, especially Zim. Zim curled up to Dib, in his arms. If he hated the Dib so much, why did he love him just as equally?

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet **

**Only when I stop to think about it **

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Dib and Zim took the huge comforter and laid it around their bodies, and they scooted as close together as they possibly could without being merged together in the same person. Hate, love, hate, love, hate, love. Hate is the blood and Love is the heart in their relationship. Love pumps the Hate around and around, that's why they stay together. Because the Hate is strong, the love just as strong.  
**  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know **

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

It was ONLY when Dib stopped to think did he realize that he hated his 'lover'. Everyone else he knew, knew he hated that alien. Or boy with skin condition. So everyone wonders why they have stayed together for so long. It was practically a mystery. They might as well have shipped off a disk to Mysterious Mysteries. Though, that wouldn't have done much. They really aren't the best minds in the world.

It was ONLY when Zim stopped to think did he realize that he hated his 'lover'. He knew it, the world knew it, Irk knew it, the Tallest knew it. It could've been seen from space, really. So he wondered why he had stayed with Dib for so long. Hate and love were practically opposites. In fact, they were. Just like Zim and Dib. But they hated each other, yet they stuck around because they loved each other even more.

"I hate-love you." Zim grinned and nipped at Dib's throat.

Dib squeaked and licked Zim's lower lip, "I hate-love you even more…"

They brought their faces closer together and kissed on it. Love is their heart and Hate is their blood. Both equally needed for their relationship…

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you


	6. Accidentally In LOVE

**Accidentally In Love**

By: ShamenKing

"Accidentally In Love" song belongs to Counting Crows and I don't own IZ

**So he said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Dib stared at the chipping paint on the ceiling of his room. Flaking off, bit by bit, showing him the under layers of white behind the black. He shifted and tried to reach up to touch the dying paint. But, he was still to short for that, even at six foot. He frowned and let his arm go limp and flop back down onto his bed. He sighed and tried to clear his mind of the frightening thoughts that were burrowing deep into his sub conscious. He bit his lip and said,

"Maybe I'm love…?"

He paused and faltered before smiling to himself.

"That sounds about right." he grinned. Zim had suddenly kissed him one day. He didn't know WHY Zim did it, until Zim had 'confessed his undying love' or something like that. It was weird. He hadn't thought Irkens COULD love.

Weren't they just cyborgs? Hmmmmmmmmmmm...

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

Outside of the oddly green house, Dib stared and stared. And stared. He had decided to see if Zim was actual relationship material. By asking the other boy out. On a…date. If you could call it that. He bit his lip and plastered on a smile. Hopefully Zim wouldn't go all creepy alien on him. You know, strange weapons, robots. Stuff like that. Creepy. Right? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let's do it!" he said, just to get himself pumped and ready, thrusting a fist into the air.

Dib let his arms fall down like a wet noodle and walked his way up towards the door, slowly. Very slowly. He could feel the smile waver as he stepped up to the door. The boy fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he raised the other hand to knock. When no answer came, he began to POUND it. Hard, hoping he was making the right decision.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love**

Zim grumbled, trowing his disguise on quickly, 'Stupid robot, stupid computer, stup--'

"DIB?!" he stopped and blushed in embarressment. Looking away, he said, "What is it, human?" without as much spite as he'd hoped.

Dib just grinned and said, "Want to, um, go somewhere?" When the alien looked at him oddly, he added, "With me?" His plastered on grin turned into a true one. Asking that wasn't as hard as he had thought. Now only if Zim would agree…without making him look like an idiot…

Zim just looked up, shocked that Dib would just waltz on over and ask. Just like that. While he had been down in his stupid lab for weeks just to muster up some sort of courage to ask the human out. Only to be shot down. The alien glared at the human until the boy became uncomfortable. But he soon softened his glare and muttered,

"Even if I had wanted to now, where would you take me?"

**So I said, "I'm a snowball running."  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

"Anywhere." Dib blushed and mumbled. Maybe it hadn't been such a good--

"I…" Zim shuffled his feet, "I heard there was a carnival in town… A really big one this time. Something about New Years or something..."

To Dib, it sounded more like a question then a suggestion. He smiled to himself, "Yeah. There is…did you want to go to that?"

The alien looked up and had to smile at the odd expression on Dib's face. "Maybe…" he muttered. He had wanted to go. He had really, REALLY wanted to go. But he seemed as if only a unit or two would go together. No one ever went there by themselves. He didn't want to stick out as an alien. You know, because he was an alien.

"Then." Dib decided for him, "That's where we're heading!"

Zim just smirked to himself. Finally.

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

**Oh-oooohhhh.**

At the carnival, only after a few minutes, Zim stopped at an ice cream booth and was drooling over all the different kinds. But one in particular. Strawberry. Zim loved strawberries, and he noticed there were huge chunks of 'em wedged into the flavored treat. Dib started to walk by, but stopped quickly.

"Zim?" he asked, wondering if Zim wanted to go home already. Then he looked to where Zim's gaze was directed at. "Want an ice cream cone?"

The smaller male jumped, completely forgetting where he was. He smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly.

Dib smirked and said, "Strawberry is SUCH a girl flavor." jokingly.

Zim frowned and said, "At least I have a normal sized HEAD." Then poked his own head.

Dib pouted and muttered, "You're so mean…" But they got over it. And it was all OKAY!

"Alright…" Dib muttered, digging money out of his pants. He stared at the two 100 dollar bills. Crap, did he really need to bring that much? "Do you…want to share one?" he asked slyly, paying for only one. He turned and leered suggestively at the alien, who blinked and blushed in surprise. Then sniffed haughtily.

He walked over, leaned in and took a bite from the ice cream, saying, "You're such a cheapskate. You're a bad boyfriend, Dib."

Dib laughed, and licked the ice cream. Zim soon followed after, smiling cattily.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

After the ice cream incident, where Zim had decided that he wanted to play 'ice cream fight' and jumped behind the counter to throw chocolate, vanilla and whatever he could get his hands on at Dib, the two weren't allowed to eat the ice cream anymore. Dib had to go get cleaned up. And by that, I mean someone sprayed him with a hose as he walked through the carnival. Now he was soaking wet and Zim was really thankful for having put on his paste.

Zim had pouted for a bit, still wanting more ice cream, but Dib cheered him up by buying him a slice of fried cake at the Tasty Pastry counter. With strawberries on top! They shared it of course, Dib being the cheapskate he was. Though, he also wanted to see what it might be like if they actually became boyfriend and boyfriend.

He liked the results so far.

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

They had begun to walk around the carnival. They had arrived at the carnival around noon, and the day had only a few more hours left to it before the fireworks would start. As the day had moved on, the two had gradually started to hold hands and stand closer together. Unless one of them had a bat. Then they'd stand FAR away. But, other then the batting fence, there wasn't anything like that.

Zim peeked up at Dib, and caught eye of something. It was fast, dangerous looking and there were a lot of screams coming from it. He tugged at Dib's trench coat and pointed. Dib swallowed nervously and said,

"You…want to ride a roller coaster?" he looked down at Zim, then bit his lip and pointed at something else. It was slow, there was couples and the entrance was shaped like a pink heart. "Hm? I…don't like fast rides…"

The alien laughed at the Dib. Scared of fast rides and everything. "Fiiiiine!" he drawled and wrapped his fingers in Dib's. They stared at one another before taking off. At first, the person that activates the swan ride was reluctant to let them though, they being both guys and all. But he soon had a change of heart when he saw how in 'love' they were. He smiled warmly at them as he moved to get one of the swans near the side and he ushered the two into it.

As the swan moved into the entrance, the two scooted closer to each other.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

A little while after riding the swan, Zim and Dib decided since they were seen as teenagers, why not have fun. Not that they weren't, but the day had been mostly about fluffy fun. They looked all over the place for something they both would like and didn't have many lines. And they found one. Sure, it was kind of cheesy and it was for kids, but they didn't care.

It was one of those big blown up trampoline things. And they were both grateful that it held up to 500 pounds, the both of them were allowed to enter just by themselves. Zim was actually pleasantly surprised that it felt like 'moon walking'. He even said so, though not in that order. Once they were inside, no one could see them. So, they held hands as they jumped. Up and down, up and down. Dib laughed and said,

"Are you glad you came, Zim?"

Zim took a minute before responding, quietly at first, then growing more confident. "I am, Dib Monkey. I am very glad I had come…"

They smiled at each other before they lost their balance and fell flat on their faces. But at least they had kept a good hold on each other, since they were still holding hands as they began to stir.

**We're accidentally in love  
****Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally…**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**

**Accidentally**

Dib grinned to himself as the carnival began to get ready for the fireworks display. He was really glad he had asked Zim to come with him. Especially on a romantic day such as this. New Years was always a perfect day for couples. Fireworks and fun rides. Zim looked at Dib curiously, and maybe a bit sadly, and mumbled,

"Do we have to go now?"

Dib frowned, then smiled at the way Zim had said it. He had sounded almost…no, he HAD sounded disappointed to think that they had to leave and part ways.

"Not yet." He answered, and his smile widened when the alien tried to conceal his happiness. But it didn't work, so Zim just hugged Dib tightly. "We have to watch the fireworks now…" Dib murmured into Zim's wig, knowing that was where the alien could hear him the best from.

Zim pulled back, his hands on Dib's hips, Dib's hands on Zim's shoulders. "What are ffffffffffffff-irrre-wuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrkssssssssss?" He asked, then squeaked in surprise when Dib pulled the shorter male closer.

Dib murmured, "You'll see…" into the Irken's shoulder. Zim shuddered, but nodded happily and wrapped his arms around the human in a slightly awkward hug.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside me**

They backed away for a second, before Dib reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with Zim's. He motioned that they should get going and Zim nodded enthusiastically. The two males walked through the grounds unheeded, swinging their entwined hands rhythmically to the odd music. Dib led the alien to where they light the fireworks at and stopped to gaze longingly at the wide spanse of smartly cut green grass. It glowed slightly in the pale moonlight. Zim gasped under his breath and muttered something about 'weird moon things'.

Dib laughed at the thought that maybe he'd make a plan to rule the world using the Earth's moon. He didn't really care about that so much anymore. Just as long as he was with Zim. Who cared? He tugged Zim's hand and they walked down to a nicely placed dark purple comforter. The two sat down on it, as close as they could sit without actually being the same person. They sighed collectively and stared at the sky just before it lit up with blinding, colorful fireworks.

Soon, the finally brought excitement racing through everyone's veins, especially Dib's. He directed Zim's attention to the span of space and they waited for what seemed like forever before they lit the rocket. It shot up indignantly, and screeched as if it was unhappy it was being sacrificed for the sake of New Years. It exploded with all of its might and lit the midnight sky with a bright pink light. The image in the sky made many a couple whisper sweet things to each other and seal their fates with a kiss.

Dib grinned at Zim's reaction. They turned and looked at each other before leaning in, their lips just barely brushing.

"I love you." Dib said, trying it out. He smacked his lips in thought. Rolled it around in his head. He liked it. A lot. He just hoped Zim would say it back.

Zim blinked in mild surprise and looked lazily at Dib before leaning in and kissing the boy lightly, then leaned back to say, "I…love you too." and they kissed again.

**Love…I'm in love**

* * *

I had wanted to write something completely fluffy and I hope it's not TOO corny. If it is, don't rub it in mah face please. Anyway, **_REVIEW_** please? Eh, eh-eh? Will you?! 

If you don't I'll...eh, I'll...kill this puppy!!! --holds up a cutely slobbering bag of fur known as a puppy and pokes it with a knife and it whines-- MUWAHAHAHA! PH33R M3!


End file.
